


Boys Start a Journey

by JonathanDigger45



Category: Original Work, Shota Yaoi
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanDigger45/pseuds/JonathanDigger45
Summary: It two boys first meet in the store. They eventually took it was their falling in love doing sexual things together.
Relationships: Cody/Kaden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. First Time Meeting Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> It boys were they start making a journey together with love, knowing each other from their love and happy love story.

One day, I went to the store to get something for my dad as I was walking to the cash register. I felt like some was stalking me or following me; I was only five-year-old. I got scared, but I ignore it and continue. It only when I walk out of the store, I heard a little boy voice behind me. The boy was trying to get my attention or saying something to me. I turn around to find who is this little boy.

I ask who you are, kid, and why you are following me around the store.”

Who are you, and what your name? Said Kaden?

At first, he was scared to answer my question that I ask him. Kaden, maybe he was a bit harsh to the person. The boy finally spoke and gave Kaden his name.

My name is Cody Water, sir, nice to meet you.

I live in Grand Rapids with my dad. My mom in dad got divorced a couple of years before I was six-year-old.

What about you, Kaden?

I live in the same city as you do, kid. I live with my dad. My dad is not into girls or any girl. He is into men, that’s all, does not like woman, period.

After they chat a bit, it was getting late in Kaden. His dad Randy always wants his son to be home at a decent time. They shake each other hands in left the store. Both head home for today; Kaden got home around 8 pm, which is a great time, so his dad will not worry. Cody got home about the same time as Kaden but a little after eight o clock. He saw his father sitting on the couch watching television, which he usually does when he gets home. The boy walks over to see what his father was watching; it was the Simpsons. Father hugs him with a kiss on the cheek. The boy walks up stair after a hug and a kiss from his father.

Kaden was happy that he met Cody today. He hopes to see him again.

Cody was in his room thinking about the boy he met at the store. The boy was cute, and a good-looking person said, Cody.

He also has the boy's number because they give each other their phone number. It was late, so he will wait tomorrow to call him. Cody was brushing his teeth to get ready for bed; the boy was yawning and tired.

It was around 3 pm. Kaden went to the Livingroom to get the phone to call Cody, his friend. His dad asks him, who are you calling son, I am calling my friend Cody. Is that fine, father.

That fine son makes sure you two talk in respectful word, said Randy.

Okay! Said, Kaden

Kaden dial Cody's number on the phone. After he dialed the number, he put it against his ear. It took a minute to hear the ring starting to go.

A minute went by; the boy Cody picks up the phone to find who was calling him, hoping Kaden called.

Is this Kaden calling me, said Cody?

Yes! Said Kaden.

They were happy to call each other and get to talk to each other. Each boy talked about how their day was going and thinking about the store where they first met.

Hey Kaden, would you like to go to the park and talk more? Sound like a plan to you

Cody asks him nicely.

Sure, Cody, tomorrow that a good day for you.

Yes, that great let meets around 3 pm tomorrow.

Sound great, Cody. I am excited to meet you again, and I will talk to you tomorrow. Have a great day. Goodbye.

After Kaden hang the phone up, he went to his room to get clothes, then went to grab a towel. He went to get the water ready. He usually likes the water warm but not too hot. Kaden got a boner in his pant while thinking about the boy he was going to meet today. While he was showering in the bathroom, the boy took his hand and squeezed his penis. But the boy wanted to get done with his shower to meet Cody at the park today.

After his shower was done, he got out and headed to his room, naked going across the hallway. His clothes were on the bed, and he grabs them with his hand to get ready. He planned to wear a shirt, shorts, and sandals. It was a nice day, so there was no point to wear jeans or any dark color clothing. After getting dressed in his room, he went downstairs to the living room where his dad was sitting on his couch.

He walked up to his father and asked him a question?

Father can I go to the park, said Kaden.

Why do you want to go to the park son, father replied.

I am going to meet a friend there that I meet at the store, said Kaden.

The father gives him an okay sign, and his father allows his son to go to the park to meet his friend.

Make sure you get back home around 5 pm no later than that, son.

Okay, dad, I will, said Kaden.

So, Kaden double-checks his pocket for the key before he goes. He felt his key in that was a good sign. After that, he heads out the door, saying good-bye, dad. The park was not far from its house, and it was only about five minutes to get depending on how fast he walked. The boy had a smile on his face with excitement. I finally got to the park; it was only 2:56 pm, so it was a good time to get there.

It took him a minute to find Cody, and he was swinging on the swing set waiting for me. Kaden walked up to the swing and greeted the boy.

Hi Cody, it’s me, Kaden from the store.

Cody looked to see who it is; when he saw Kaden, he smiled on his face.

Hey Kaden, it’s nice to see you again. How are you doing today, friend?

The boy that was standing took a seat on the swing with happiness. Kaden really thinks Cody is a cute boy with beautiful skin. They were enjoying talking to each other about what they like to do and other things.

Where do you live, Cody Water, said the little one?

Cody replied, “I live on Broadway St.”

What about you, Kaden? Said Cody.

I lived about five minutes from here in a great neighborhood. It would be best if you come over sometime, Cody, to hang out together.

That would be great, Kaden, said Cody.

After that, they got done talking about each other, getting to know each other more. Cody wanted to ask Kaden something.

Have you ever kissed a boy in your life, Kaden? The boy replied

No, I have not, Cody, said Kaden.

Would you like to give it a try, Kaden?

Sure Cody said, Kaden.

Cody got up from the swing, walked over to Kaden’s swing. He bends his knee so their face would be even with each other to make it easier to kiss the boy. Cody took Kaden’s hand into his. They look at each other in the eyes knowing there about to kiss for the first time.

Are you ready for this Kaden, said Cody?

Yes, friend, Kaden replied.

They both took a deep breath and leaned closer with their mouth to kiss each other. Both of their eyes wide open, with their cheek all red. They kiss for about a minute and let go.

Thank you for the kiss Cody, said Kaden.

Your welcome, bud.

I will see you again; Kaden has a great day getting close to 4;30pm, so it was time to go home.

The child went home happy and with a great smile.


	2. First Time Boys do Naughty Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on the boys meeting at Kaden's father's house. They eat food together, spending time, but Kaden and Cody begin doing sexual things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will start with the little boys eating pizza to spending good time together. To doing sexual things together.

Kaden woke up around 9 pm. Kaden likes to get up around that time, not sleep too late. Kaden noticed something poking out under his blanket. The child lifts the blanket to see what it was. There was a little wet spot on the tip of his pant. He must be thinking about Cody last night in had a wet dream.

The boy decides to lift his pant to see his hard-little penis. It was very wet with precum coming from the glance. After looking for a little bit, he let go of his been to get up, out of bed. He moves over by the edge of his bed in yawning and stretching his body.

Kaden's penis was a bit hard, and try to think about something else. The boy wants to play with it, in taste the precum from his body.

He heard his dad calling him down for breakfast, so he got his clothes in went to change in the bathroom. It takes him a minute or two because he also doses his teeth and mouth wash.

After getting done with his teeth and cleaning clothes on, he took the dirty ones in the dirty laundry basket.

He went downstairs after changing his clothes in teeth. Kaden had to the kitchen because his father was in there making him in his son breakfast.

What are we having, father? Said Kaden?

Having egg, potato with onion and toast, son, Randy replied.

Sound good, father. I will go to living in watch t.v while you make breakfast.

Okay, Said Randy

About two minutes, his dad calls him, letting him know the breakfast is ready.

Kaden always likes to sit next to his father when it came to breakfast at dinner time. His father likes it too.

Randy will always support his son no matter what other people might say. He knows that Kaden was gay at an early age before he was five.

Kaden sat on the chair next to his father, and he kisses his father on the cheek before eating his breakfast. It was a delusion breakfast for Kaden in his father.

They took their time eating breakfast, but the father had to rush eating his food.

Why are you eating that fast, father? Said Kaden?

It was kind of strange for him to eat that fast. Most of the time, he takes his time with his food.

There is something we need to talk about the son in the living room. It’s an important topic.

Go ahead in finish your food, son in Ill meet you in the living room, said, Randy.

He kisses his son on the forehead, hugs him, saying I love you, Kaden.

I love you too, dad, said, Kaden.

Kaden finishes his food in went to the living room after putting his foot in the sink. Walk to the living room where his dad was at. The boy sat next to his dad, hoping he did nothing wrong.

No, son, you’re not in trouble or anything.

What do you want to talk about dad, said Kaden?

His father was trying to figure out who would watch his son while on a business trip. It was a difficult decision to make, but he’ll let his son decide for himself.

Hey son, I’m going on a business trip; I would let your pick who would like to watch you.

How long will you be gone for dad? Asked Kaden.

Just for a day, son. I'll be home around 5 pm tomorrow, said Randy.

Kaden was happy that he could pick his babysitter to watch him. He already knows who he was going to pick to watch him for a day.

Can Cody watch me, dad? My friend that I met at the park yesterday said, Kaden.

Sure, the son that fine with me, Father replied.

Father went to get his cellphone in, calling Cody's father. Let me make a call, son, while you watch SpongeBob. If you want to take a shower before I call Cody, you may. I’ll be fine for now, dad, said Kaden.

Okay, the son said Randy.

Randy dialed the number input the phone against his ear, waiting for the ring. After three minutes went by, the person picks up the phone.

Hello! Who is this?

Hi, my name is Randy; nice to meet you, sir.

It nice to meet you, sir; my name is Michael. Is this Kaden's father.

Yes, it is, sir, said Randy.

You must be Cody's dad, Randy replied.

Does your son have any free time, sir, said Randy? Sir, he does, Michael replied to him.

Do you need something from him, said, Father?

I will try for a day and need someone to watch my son while I’m gone. I’ll order something for the boys and give Cody 40 dollars if he is babysitting Kaden for a day, said Randy.

Let me ask my son, quick sir, he up stair playing his game, said Michael.

Okay, bud said Randy.

Michael put the phone down by his chair, and he doesn’t wear any pant around his house just underwear, and t-shirts, which his son doses the something no pant or shirts. They were both comfortable in that way. Either didn’t have a problem with it. He walks up a stair to get Cody; his bed was on the right. He knocks on the door letting Cody open it.

I’m coming, dad, said, Cody.

Cody opens his door inlet his father in the room. Okay, there something a need to ask you, and I think you will like it.

Kaden's father is going out of town for a business trip for a day. Would you be willing to watch Kaden for a day? He’ll order something for you two in paid you 40 dollars, said Michael.

Sure, dad, I’ll do it, the boy replied.

Okay, the son that good go ahead in pick some clothing; I’ll take you over their son.

Michael went back downstairs and walk to his chair where his phone was sitting. He picks it back up to make sure he was on the phone still.

Are you their sir, Michael replied?

So, will he be able to watch my son? Said Randy.

Yes, he will, Randy. I’m having him pick cloth; he’ll be over in five minutes.

Okay, thank you, sir.

You are welcome to see me in five-minute Randy.

Good-bye Randy.

Goodbye to you too, said, Michael.

Randy hung up the phone; he went to the living room to let his son know. The father let Kaden know that Cody will watch you while I’m gone.

Thank you, father said, Kaden.

Your welcome son, he will be here in five minutes. Just watch your t.v show while I get ready for work son, he gives a kiss on Kaden's cheek in walks toward the stair. He heads up a stair to his room to get pick and ready for his business trip. But he also calls little ceaser to get that order for the boys. Father went to take a shower before living for work, and he heard a knock coming from the door downstairs.

Could you get that for me, Kaden, to take a quick shower before I go to work, said Randy.

Okay, dad, I will, Kaden replied.

Thank you, son; I will be down there soon.

Kaden had his pant down in underwear, messing with his penis. He was dripping a little precum. Got up from the couch had to pull my underwear and pant up before going to the door. But he left his zipper undone. The boy lifts the blind to see who it is. Kaden was excited to see his friend, and his father is also with him. They knock on the door again.

I’m coming to give me a minute, said Kaden.

Kaden opens the door greeting the boy and father. Hey, Cody, it nice to meet you again, hugging him.

My dad is taking a shower; he will be down in a minute, said Kaden.

Okay, bud, that fine.

Michael looks at Cody and hugs him because he had the stuff to do later.

Okay, love you, dad, Cody replied.

Michael heard Kaden's father coming downstairs with his suitcase and bag for his trip. He sees Cody and his father by the front door. Michael waves at Kaden's father since he had to get going.

Be good Cody love you, son, said Michael.

Thank you, sir,

After they both waves to each other, Michael left in headed to the car; Randy told the two boys two sit in the living room.

Your food should be here in 10 minutes; the money for the pizza is on the counter. You two be good. I got to go and catch my fly, love you son. Father replied.

Randy left in it was the two boys waiting for their pizza. They both sat in watch t.v. But it was getting bored with it. So, what do you want to do Kaden, Cody replied?

Can I kiss you on the cheek Cody, said the boy?

Sure bud, Cody replied.

Kaden put his hand on Cody's leg but went closer by his penis in the testicle. He squeezes his leg a little, but Cody loved it.

He grabs Cody's face, facing each other but making sure his other hand by his penis. They kiss each other on the lip with their tongue touching each other. They loved it, and they couldn’t stop kissing. Eventually, their penis was twisting and getting hard. They were precum from their pant with a wet spot on their pant.

They really didn’t want to spot doing it. But they were getting hungry in heard the door ring.

The pizza is here, the man replied.

I will be there; give me a minute, sir, Cody replied.

He walks to the dining room where the money was lying for the pizza. He grabs the money-making sure there enough, walks to the front door with the money opening it, seeing the man with the food.

Here two pizzas with pop; your total is 12.60, the man replied.

Thank you, sir, here the money, said Cody.

Thank you. Have a great day, and sir said, Cody.

The boy shut the door and took the food in the dining room. I went to the kitchen to grab two plates and two cups. I took them to the dining room and told Kaden to stay in the living room while making their plates.

How many do you want, Kaden? Said Cody.

Two please what kind, Kaden replied.

There is pepperoni pizza, cheese pizza, and we have cherry Pepsi, Cody replied.

I’ll take two pepperoni pizzas in a cup of cherry Pepsi and get some paper towels.

Okay, a friend said Cody.

Cody took Kaden's plate to the living room for his friend to drink. He sat the plate on the table for Kaden with his drink and paper towel. Kiss Kaden on the cheek before he went to make his plate, notice Kaden pant was unzipped be he ignore it. It didn’t bother him at all because they were going to mess or do something together. Got two pizza and poured some Pepsi cherry in his cup. After closing the box, he put the rest in the fridge.

Kaden waited for Cody to eat with him. It would be an amazing thing to do. He saw Cody walk to the living room with his plate in his drink and his hand. He set his food and drink on the table so he can sit on the couch with Kaden. He sat next to Kaden so their waist would be touching each other. Both boys picked up their food and started to eat. Also, they were enjoying their food in a drink. They loved the pizza and drink.

Your dad has a good pizza choice Kaden, Cody replied.

Thank you, Cody said Kaden.

Cody still sees his friend's zipper undone with a little wet on his underwear. Let me take the plates and drinks to the kitchen. There something I want to show Kaden. I think you will like it, Cody replied.  
Sure, Cody, that will be fun, said Kaden.

Cody took the dishes to the kitchen sink input them in there. Went to wash his hand before going back to the living room. He was shocked to see Kaden pant off, and now he was just in his underwear. Cody must have taken them off while putting the dishes in the sink. Cody reaches down his pant and rube his penis; he was getting hard in his pant but continue to rube his penis. Cody's penis was fully hard at about 2.3 inches. Now he was wet inside his pant, which precum started to go through his pant. At that point, he wanted his penis to be suck or play with it.

Cody took his pant off and walk over by Kaden, where Kaden was sitting on the couch waiting for his friend. Kaden noticed his friend was hard rock, and his penis was still dripping in precum. But Kaden was hard; it couldn’t hold back anymore.

Let go for its Kaden, and I can’t hold back, the friend said, Cody, replied.

What do you want me to do first, friend?

I’ll let you decide, bud, and you can suck my penis and testicle or play with it, Cody told him.

Sure, I will do that, said Kaden.

Do you want me to stand up or lean back on the couch? Which one will be easier to play with my penis, Cody replied?

I think it would be easier if you stand up, also. Can I pull your underwear down, friend Cody?

Sure, you may Kaden no issue, Cody replied.

Kaden taps the tip of Cody's penis; it was wet with precum. The boy thought he wasn’t going to take long to cum. He pulls Cody's underwear down slowly so he can see the penis bounds up and down. Kaden was in shock to see Cody's hard penis dropping in precum. The boy grad the shaft and pull it forward, which made Cody's breath heavy, and his penis was twisting. Kaden kept making the same motions with Cody's penis, Kaden enjoyed it, but Cody liked it more. Without saying anything, Kaden went for it, started licking the head of the penis, from the gland to the base of the penis.

Cody kept breathing heavy, and his body was going crazy. The boy was loving every minute of what Kaden was doing to his penis.

Kaden went back to Cody's penis; he opens his mouth and put Cody's penis in his mouth. Cody's eyes open wide with his cheek all red; he couldn’t believe that someone was sucking his penis for the first time. He closes his eye while Kaden sucks his penis. Kaden kept going back in forth, not stopping either. Kaden holds the right leg to keep a balance so that Cody wouldn’t be moving a lot. Kaden uses the left hand so he could stroke his penis while sucking Cody.

The boys were enjoying sucking and playing with each other penis. After a couple of minutes went by, Cody knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold for long. Either Kaden couldn’t hold.

Cody grabs Kaden's head and starts stroking back in fourth, but he makes sure he didn’t grab hard. His penis was swelling up in he couldn’t hold anymore, and Kaden couldn’t either.

I…m going to cum Kaden, said Cody.

I can’t hold it either, bud, Kaden replied.

They both enjoy doing sex together; Kaden cum a little from his penis. While Cody cum in Kaden's mouth, he was sensitive, but he let Kaden get as much as he wants. After Kaden took his mouth off from Cody's penis, he got up from the floor. He kisses Cody in the mouth for a thank you.

Your welcome, bud, ready to shower so I can get you in bed, friend, Cody replied.

Okay, a friend said Kaden.

Kaden touches Cody's penis one more time before heading up the stair to his room to get night clothes and a towel.

Do you want me to get the water ready Cody, Kaden replied?

Sure, make sure it warm for you and me, said Cody.

Okay, I will do that while you clean up there and bring up my pants in underwear. They're a dirty laundry basket in my room, throw them in there and meet me in the shower. They wear both still naked, but they love it. It didn’t bother them at all.


	3. Showering Together Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are going to shower together so they can enjoy one more sexual thing before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do two more chapters. Will be about two boys enjoying one more night together before leaving tomorrow.

After they got done doing sex in the living room, Kaden was in the bathroom getting the shower ready for him and Cody. Cody put them in the dirty basket for Kaden to be nice to him. Cody also got some cloth for him; he didn’t bother getting a towel since he and Kaden would share one.

Is the water ready for you and me? Also, if you want to have sex in the bathroom since we're going to be naked together, Cody replied.

Sure, Cody, but there is something I want to try with you if you're okay with it, Kaden replied.

We can, Kaden, said Cody.

So, what Cody walk toward the bathroom being naked, he peeked at his penis, soft. Kaden saw Cody walk in the bathroom with his night clothes putting his clothes by on the counter. Cody looks at Kaden's penis with him licking his lip. He walks to him and cups his penis with his hand. Kaden also touches Cody's penis and grab Cody's butt. The water was ready and hot. Kaden got in the water sitting on his butt. He was waiting for Cody to get undress; Kaden was watching him take his pant and underwear. Kaden's penis was getting hard again, seeing Cody's naked body and his little beautiful penis.

Do you want me to sit in front or behind Kaden? Does Cody ask?

I want you to sit behind me so I can feel your penis against my butt crack, Kaden responds.

So, after that, Cody got in the water behind Kaden. The boys were enjoying the water together and being naked too. Cody put his arm around Kaden's side with the boy's hand on the stomach.

Can I suck your penis Cody before we get clean and ready for bed? Does Kaden ask?

Sure, kid, how would you like to do it? Cody replied.

You lead against the bathtub with your leg spread out, friend. Is that okay with you, Cody? Kaden replied.

So, he did what the boy asks him and lead back. Cody was excited and led his back with his hand on the side. Kaden turns his body over with his stomach touching the floor. He's also had to adjust his penis because it was fully erect, and he didn’t want to hurt it. After he got comfortable with his body, he put his hand on Cody's leg and went for it. Kaden started licking the glance of the penis and work his way down to his testicle, but he kept his tongue on the skin so Cody could feel the enjoyment. Kaden kiss Cody's penis on the top. He slowly put Cody's penis in his mouth with a little smile before going down slowly. He put his left hand based on Cody's penis to make it easier for him but kept going up and down with his mouth.

Kaden could tell Cody was moaning a bit, and his body starting to tingle from his leg to his penis. At that point, his hand was on edge, grabbing it tightly, about five minutes, and he couldn’t hold it anymore.

I am…... going cum Kaden, Cody replied.

Cody looks to Kaden seeing his penis is still in the boy's mouth with a little semen running down his mouth. He gives a smile to Kaden and pats his head.

Thank you, Kaden, for that it was amazing, Cody told him.

Your welcome, friend.

After they had a great time in the bathtub doing sex, it was getting late, and Kaden got tired. They hop out of the tub and put the night cloth on for the bed. Kaden and Cody walk to the room and put the dirty clothes in the basket.

After that, Kaden gives Cody a hug and a kiss on the cheek before hopping in bed.

Thank you for babysitting me, Cody, Kaden replied.

No problem, friend, it was great to hang out with you. Have a good night's sleep, Kaden, Cody replied.

He went downstairs after Cody shut the door for Kaden. His blanket was down by the couch with a pillow. He went to sleep and thinking about how amazing it was today, and this will be a memory that will never be erased. Cody hopes he will see him again.


	4. Cody Life Turn with Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter will discuss Cody being treated differently because of lifestyle, but Randy comes into his life to give him a better one.

It was Monday morning both Kaden’s and Cody were sleeping, and they were off for school. Cody’s wasn’t always like to sleep in like that. Randy reach home from the business trip. He was super tired from the flight. Saw Cody sleeping on the couch. It was a bit wired to him.

That was not a problem, but he could sleep with my son in his soft bed, Randy replied.

After putting the suitcase on the ground, Randy walks over to them to wake up Cody from his sleep. The dad thought it was cute how Cody was sleeping. Randy took his arm place it on Cody's shoulder gently to wake him up.

Hey, kiddo, your father is on his way, Cody, Randy replied.

Hi, Randy, gives me a minute, okay to wake up.

With that, Randy got up head to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. Since Kaden didn’t have school today, he usually let him sleep in until 10 am. Cody took off the blanket that he was using last night place it on the other couch. Cody did a long stretch, yawning, before walking into the kitchen.

I thought about making you a breakfast sandwich before your dad come over okay, Randy replied.

It was about 11 am, but Cody won’t have time to run up to wake up Kaden, but Cody's sandwich was ready for him. Once Randy did bend down to say something to Cody with a smile,” Thank you for watching my son yesterday kid, I have to give you credit for doing a good job. I will let you watch him again, or you allow to visit Kaden.”

Go ahead, eat, kiddo, before your dad shows up; while I walk up to Kaden's room, wake him up, Randy replied.

Randy walks up to Kaden's room which was on the right saw Kaden in his bed, he usually has a blanket over him, but he must have taken off the blanket while sleeping. Randy walks toward his bed, but it was different for him since Kaden would sleep with pants, but it was just underwear, only Randy was not worried about it. Kaden was awfully close to his father. It was not the same with his mother. Randy, on a smile seeing his stomach with just underwear, only that was like Randy when he was young. He took the hand, starting to rub Kaden's stomach gently since he always likes it when getting a wake up my father.

Hey son, it’s time to get up for breakfast, son, Randy replied.

Kaden looks over toward his father feeling his hand on my stomach. Kaden took his left-hand hold his father's hand with a smile. I love you, father, so much. Thank you for letting Cody coming over, but the most important thing I’m glad you accept for who I am, Kaden replied.

Your welcome son won’t change my love to you as a father; if you want to date Cody, I want you to be happy, Randy replied.

Kaden emotionally hit him, knowing dad love him regardless, look at his father with tears run down his face. Before Kaden got up from bed, he gives his father an emotional kiss in the mouth, and his father warped his arm around to comfort him.

I’ll meet you downstairs, son. If you want to come down with just underwear, that fine, Randy replied.

Okay, dads love you, Kaden replied.

Kaden, wide the tear away from his face, got out of bed, but it sucks that Cody must leave. Their nothing he can do, but at least he gets to come over when he wants. Kaden walks to the bathroom quickly; it was only a minute. Kaden got out of the bathroom walk downstairs to the kitchen since his father was in there.

Hey Cody, how was your sleep from last night, Kaden replied.

I guess it was alright, but I had a bad dream last night, Cody replied.

Kaden, though it was weird that Cody had a bad dream, maybe he could come upstairs after that bad dream. My father wouldn’t care about it or say anything. Kaden was a little worried because he doesn’t know Cody that much or his past. He knows that my father accepts him, but Kaden doesn’t know about Cody's father, Michael. He looks over toward Cody to see what his bad dream about.

I don’t want to talk about its friend, Cody replied.

That fine kiddo, Kaden replied.

Randy looks over to his son with a room from the kitchen to talk to Cody for a bit. Kaden knows it from the part in which he walks away to the living room. Kaden was not mad. It better for my dad to talk with Cody about his dream.

Cody, you can talk to me about anything you want to get out, don’t be afraid to talk about feeling your hiding inside that heart; are you scared about going home with your father. I know your father for a long time, since eight-year-old kiddo. He doesn’t like gay people or anyone that is an LGBTQ community member. If your father, ask about what you did with Kaden that none of his business. Hug me before you leave because he here Cody, but before you go, son, let me give you my phone number. Just call anytime okay, Randy replied.

Cody got up from the chair run toward Randy with a hug, and it was like Randy being a father toward him. He squeezes Randy with an emotional hug didn’t want to let go of him; after that hugs Kaden before leaving. Cody was shocked to see Kaden in underwear wish that his father would let him do the same.

I have to go, Kaden, but I will revisit you; I love you, Kaden. Thank you for coming over, friend.

Cody let go of Kaden run back to the front door since he doesn’t want his father to wait. But afraid to leave, but they're something Randy can do to help me. Kaden was a beautiful body, plus being like that, it was amazing to see. Randy closes the door but waves Cody goodbye. He opens the car door got in with his father before Michael took off. Randy walks back to the living room to tell Kaden that he is going back in the kitchen to clean up,” sit he watch Ben 10 while I clean, went I get I’ll come to sit on the chair let you sit on my lap son sound great.”

Yes, dad, that fine.

Ben 10 was one of Kaden's favorite shows to watch since he has a major crush on Ben and his grandfather. He, like other shows, is Ben 10, was the one he watches the most. The thing was that Kaden was worried about Cody to look over to his father say, “You think Cody will be safe going back over to his father's house.”

I will get him if Michael tries to hurt or disown him, I promise you that, Randy replied.

Father has finished up the kitchen before going into the living room to sit next to Kaden. The boy was still in his underwear while sitting next to daddy, and it wasn’t that big of the deal. Kaden lay his head on his father's lap with his small hand on the leg.

Daddy could you put your hand on my stomach or waist; please, Kaden replied.

Father places his hand on Kaden's stomach without question since he always likes it; Kaden can feel the hand touching his stomach. Daddy did a little rubbing gently like a circular motion for Kaden. The bond that Kaden he with his father was better than anyone. When mom was around, I didn’t have a great relationship with her. Kaden looked at his dad, but it was meanly because he would rub across my little penis.

Kaden wouldn’t be worried about it since it feels great to him. While that Cody was ridding with dad on the way home. He kept looking out the window since he hates his father so much, now that Randy told him more about his father and the fact dad doesn’t like people that are gay or pride community. The fact it was sad to think father would be like that in the modern era. He rather Randy be his father because of the love he gives toward Kaden. The back way home took about an hour.

Just go in the living room, boy we need to talk about something, and if you don’t, I will drag you by the hair forced you, Michael replied.

Yes, dad, I will, Cody replied.

He got out with tear running down his face in his mind just wanted to run away from this awful father to him, plus mother is just as bad. I don’t want to live here anymore, and I hate both of my parents. Cody was thinking all that in his small brain. It was better than my father knowing about my pain. The boy walks toward the house, but he prays that his father won’t hurt him. He was thinking about Kaden and his Randy, wishing they would save him from his father.

About five minutes, Cody got in the house but saw his mother standing by the side with an evil smile toward her son. Cody walks in the living room sit on the couch waiting for his parent, in his mind, there wasn’t a way out of this situation, evening though Randy gives him that number is not the best time to call. He was thinking about waiting to get to the room so he will be saved from his parent, and that when he will call Randy. Michael walks into the living room with his wife, and both took a seat on the couch to begin talking to him.

I know that brick Randy knows about me a lot but are your gay son. Don’t try to lie, or you will get a punch or beat by me, plus I will let your mother watch while I do it, Michael replied.

I won’t save you or stop my husband, and your father doesn’t try to lie, kiddo, Mother replied.

He looks up toward them with pain in his little eye couldn’t believe what his parent said, but what they’re going to him. It like he was staring at hell, knowing that he won’t be able to escape from the devil that will harm him.

Yes, dad, I like boy, only you will not change me or forced me to change my sexuality, go ahead beat me. It won’t help. You two disgust me that you would literarily harm or even treat me like this. I thought you, my parent, regardless of my life choice.

He was trying to say something else, but Cody was a punch in the face by his mother hard. The boy ends fall on the floor.

Get ready to get beat son, since you don’t want to listen anymore, now get up from the ground, stand up, face me. Grab Cody by the neck hard, hurting him without caring about the boy,

Each Kaden was still laying on daddy's lap but got bore sitting like this, but father was still rubbing his stomach, the boy penis was getting a bit hard from the rubbing that daddy was doing. Maybe daddy can play with my little penis for a bit while watching Ben 10.

Look up to daddy say, “Could you play with my weewee for a little bit? I will keep this is secret, daddy”.

Randy was very shocked to hear that from Kaden for a long time, and there is a time when daddy helps Kaden with bath, he would get a little hard. But he would never let the mind get to the point. After thinking about it, he looks down at Kaden with a face of worried.

Okay, fine, as long as you keep this a secret between you and me, is that a deal. Randy replied.

You have my word, daddy, Kaden replied.

After the deal, both made Kaden's father work his way slowly toward his son's little weewee; he did a slow-motion run on Kaden's stomach, the boy was moaning a little was a great feeling. It was like how he and Cody did it. He can feel his penis starting to harden from his underwear look down, seeing daddy getting close to his penis. Randy did a couple of rubbing before moving toward the boy's penis. He slowly took two fingers to begin massaging the tip of the penis.

While he was doing that back at Cody house his parent was still beating him up, at this point, Cody face was bad plus bleeding from his mouth from the punch and kick. He started to run up the stair, but it was tough to do it because of buries and losing contrition. About an hour he finally made it to his room. Lucky Cody takes the phone from downstairs. Before he made the call make sure he locks the door since the parent is trying to murder him for being gay.

He hurries with the phone, dial Kaden's father's number puts it against his ear, hoping Randy will pick up. Kaden's father kept rubbing the tip of his penis, went ahead, took his hand went under his underwear, but the phone was ringing from the kitchen.

Stay son, let me see who that is okay but stay on the couch until I get back, Randy replied.

Okay, dad, I’ll wait right here, Kaden replied.

Cody was losing hope, but Randy or Kaden pick up the phone, “Could you please come to get me, Randy my parent beat me up, I losing vision. They want me dead because I’m gay.”

Listen to me close. Okay, stay in the room, don’t go anywhere until I arrived, understand, Randy replied.

Kaden was waiting for daddy but decided to remove the underwear now, and he was completely naked on the couch. He saw father walk back into the living to tell him something.

Are you mad that I took off my underwear daddy, Kaden replied?

No son, please go up to your room until I get back. You are naked, don’t leave your room unless bathroom or call the house phone. Their a problem going on at Cody's house, so he has to come back over here okay. I don’t want to talk about its Kaden. I love you, son, now go to your room; Randy replied.

Kaden gives a hug toward daddy before he goes to pick up Cody. Father bend tomorrow on his knee to make it easier to hug his son, but Kaden felt father rubbing his little butt. The boy went up the stairs naked, toward his room as his father asked him to do. He closes the door hop on the bed, waiting for dad to get back home.

Randy grabbed the key; once he hears Kaden door shut walk out the front door locks it, he got to his car walk around on the driver's side to hop in. Randy's car was new, so it didn’t take long to start up. Once that was good, but the car into reverse to pull out the driveway. Randy had enough room to put the car into drive begin driving to Cody's house. He heads his cell phone on at all times in case of emergency. The good thing that he knows where Michael lives, so he didn’t need a mapquest. It was about an hour's drive to reach his destination. Randy didn’t want to take long, so he got out of the car to begin walking to Cody's house front door. Michael is an old friend now that Randy will call the cop on him or let him live with me instead.

The man knocks on the door, hoping someone will open it. About 6 minutes the door was open. Randy was happy it was Cody’s father, so that when Randy confronts what he did to his own son.

Well, look, my old friend, but you’re a disgraceful person. Your son calls me because you’re beating him up for choosing this lifestyle. But you can call it that Michael or how you people treat LGBTQ people. I will grandly have Cody live with me instead since you’re disowning him. You don’t treat people like that, plus I’m very pissed off toward you and Cody’s mother. It would be best if you didn’t raise him anymore. He only seven, but he has a right to be gay, so if you don’t want him to live here anymore, I will take him with me, Randy replied.

In other words, Michael steps away to let Randy get Cody, who was upstairs waiting for Randy to get him.

You have about 20 minutes to leave this house, Randy, Michael replied.

Cody heard a knock on the door. He was scared to open it but hear Randy's voice coming from the other side of the door, and he quickly got out of the bed to open the door for Randy.

Hey kiddo, I’m heard to pick you up okay, but get ready really quick, Randy replied.

The boy grabs some clothing with hygiene since he needs it, thought about taking the blanket, but he rather leaves the house. Once Cody was ready to leave, Randy wanted to get Cody's bag with his stuff.

I want you to go first, kid. I will follow you, so your disgusting father won’t try anything stupid, Randy replied.

The boy begins walking downstairs, happy that he is leaving this evening wouldn’t look at his parent with the thing they have done. While Randy walks, he could believe the beating they did. Randy's head to carry him the rest of the way to his car; Randy was just afraid he might fall from concussion or worst, the man could get out the house head to the vehicle. Place the bag by the passage so he could help Cody to get in the car. Once they get home, he needs to put an ice bag on his face to reduce the swelling. Once Cody was a belt, Randy closed the door to the other side with the bag and opened the door to put the bag close to it. Open the driver door got in.

The sun was setting down, which was the time they got home safely. Kaden was happy to see Cody again, but most importantly, the boy was a lot better. After three weeks went by, Cody got better with the healing process, but Randy went to the court to fight to give me a better life. The court was long, but Randy won it, so now I will have a stepfather, evening though Kaden is my stepbrother, we don’t sex from time to time. I was happy to live with a loving father and a stepbrother. Once Kaden and I got older, we wanted to marry each other, are your father give the blessing, so we did. That the best moment of my life, so this of Kaden and me is a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are enjoying this book, but this chapter will be the final one. I thank you all enjoy the last chapter.


End file.
